


A spider's torment

by BobTheFurby



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheFurby/pseuds/BobTheFurby
Summary: Losing the fight, they are now being tortured for the name of Science by Wesley





	A spider's torment

“Open.” The person states, forcing a spoon towards the dwarf in front of him.  The dwarf has his arms restrained by a white jacket, keeping his arms to his side as he opens his mouth with a glare.  The person shoves the spoon in and covers the dwarf’s mouth after taking it out.

“Now swallow, like a good boy.” They cooed and moved their other hand to pinch the dwarf’s nose.  The dwarf swallows hard, grimacing from the taste of whatever concoction got put in his mouth this time.  It’s been a few days now since their capture. They were together for a while but soon they got put into separate rooms.  

He could hear screams from Randy’s room, making him cringe from the noise as the poor halfling was being experimented on.  He had tried to make a run for it, resulting in him getting caught by one of  _ his  _ spiders.  The jacket was the result of him punching their captor with a sucker punch.  Their captor, a weasley looking half-elf with red hair and a side braid. His elvish features are mixed with a bit of human.  Their captor moves about the room while the dwarf sits and waits for whatever pain will come. Wesley, the captor, turns to watch as the dwarf starts to look a bit drowsy.

“I’m going to break your legs, hopefully, you can handle the pain more than the half-orc. Shame she had to pass so quickly.” He mutters as the dwarf falls unconscious. He picks the dwarf up and places him on the bed, positioning him correctly before breaking both legs, causing the dwarf to let out a scream of pain before passing out again.  Wesley checks for the dwarf’s breathing and nods to see him still alive. After putting a gag on the dwarf, he leaves the room with ease before going upstairs to his home for some lunch.

Next door to the dwarf, a halfling lies curled up in pain.  It's been hours since his session with Wesley and the pain is still causing him tears.  It started with his fingers, joint by joint then his toes before passing out from the pain.  He knows that it will get worse the next time Wesley comes to see him. He winces as he moves his toes reflexively.  The sound of movement caused him to jump, scared that it might be Wesley coming to make him still. A gag sits in his mouth, causing no noise to come from him as he watches the doorway. Nothing appears, allowing him to relax slightly and try to breathe through the pain.  Wesley finishes and heads back down, thinking of what to do with the very, what he’s hoping at least, alive half-orc. He passes the dwarf, still asleep from the pain. Wesley smiles at this and continues, finding the halfling at least sitting up now, looking tired and nervous.  The halfling jumps seeing the man and cowers slightly. Wesley finally makes it to the final room where a half-orc sits up in a stupor, staring off to space really.

“Ah, there's my little bird.  I see the drugs are still affecting you.  I have some sad news when you recompose yourself.” He announces as he strolls into the room.  The half-orc looks up at him, still being spaced out from whatever he put in her. He goes over to her and injects her with something, snapping her out of her little trance. She looks at him with anger, only feeling it fade as fast as it came.  He had done surgery on her, cutting some muscles in her arms and legs to weaken her more than what the collar can do. It can contain her rage, but not her strength, no that’s what the surgery is for.

“W-What’s going on? Wesley? Where am I? Where are the others?” She asks, sounding scared and tired.  Wesly just smiles at her and lightly strokes her cheek.

“My little bird, your friends are dead, leaving you all to me.  You’re in my lab, of course, you’ve been asleep for some time now to recover from the multiple surgeries.” He explains as he goes about and checking the incisions.  He nods at the healing and pats her on the head.

“I’ll be back in a bit, I need to go check on something.  When i get back we can start your beating hm?” He states before leaving her on the bed.  She lets out a whimper from that, her friends are dead and she is going to be this man’s punching bag.  He leaves through the door, causing a shimmer to the doorway as he walks down the hall. She gets intrigued and waits for him to be out of sight before moving off the bed and limping to the door.  She tries to go through, only to find herself unable to. She lets out a huff and limps back to the bed, humming a bit to try and cheer herself up. She hurt, physically and mentally. Her friends are dead and her arms and legs are in constant pain.  She sniffles a bit and curls up on the bed, only to sit back up after hearing some humming she knew was Raz’ul. She gets up quickly and limps to the doorway, crying happy tears now from hearing her friend alive. She waits for a minute to make sure Wesley doesn't come around the corner on her and whispers loudly.

“Raz’ul! Psst Raz’ul” She calls out, causing the humming to stop suddenly.  Some muffled noise comes from the direction of the humming and then a loud yelp soon after.

“I knew I should have gagged her as well…” A voice mumbles, causing her to quickly limp back to her bed as Wesley rounds the corner with a look of anger.  He pulls her off the bed and kicks her in the stomach, causing her to double over. A sharp elbow makes contact with the middle of her back and makes her crumple to the ground.  He kicks her once more before leaving, muttering under his breath. She slowly gets up, her breath shuddering as she stands. Screams can be heard from the farthest room, making her fear that Raz’ul was being tortured because of her.  She pulls her knees up to her chest and clenches her eyes shut as the screams continue.

Randy could hear the screams. He wants to cover his ears but his arms won't obey. Wesley had returned and made him drink something that made his bones heal but won't move on his own.  He hadn't thought about trying his legs. He heard Yashee whispering for Raz’ul but then that was it. He tries his right leg, finding it twitch slightly from his command. He smiles at this and slowly tries all limbs, slowly gaining movement from them.  The screams suddenly stop, causing Randy to worry that the dwarf might be dead. Wesley walks by, having some blood on him but whistling a tune as he goes by. Randy swallows hard as Wesley stops and simply smiles at him.

“Don’t worry Randy, all is well.” He states before walking on.  Randy waits a bit before slowly making his way off the bed, sneaking towards the door.  A magic barrier keeps him from exiting, He lets out a huff and limps towards the bed again, glad to be moving around at the very least.  He can hear a groan from next door, letting him know that Raz’ul survived the beating at the very least. He moves his hands slowly to his face, removing his gag from his mouth.

Raz’ul lets the tears go. He had held in his feelings for so long, ever since he left his home to become a druid.  He sniffles and sits up from his curled position on the floor, having been pulled from the bed and beaten with...something by Wesley.  He crawls towards the bed, wincing as his legs scream in pain for moving. He climbs onto the bed and lets out a huff, glad to be on something a bit softer.  The collar on his neck begins to feel heavy, causing him some discomfort while sitting up. He reaches behind and fiddles with the lock, glad that during the beating Wesley took the restricting jacket off him in a rage.  A click is heard and the collar falls out, allowing him his powers once again. He grins as he heals his legs and looks to the door, thinking of just how to get out of the room. Yashee had enough, she knows her friends are alive and she knows they have to get out of this place.  She reaches for the collar on her neck and just pulls, feeling the pressure on her neck as it pushes against her skin before the thing cracks from her strength, allowing her to feel that sweet, sweet rage against the man holding them. She gets up and ignores the pain from her body, screaming from the damage done to it and the wanting of rest.  She knows the door isn’t an option, instead, she just punches the wall which crumbles with a loud crash into the next cell where Randy lies on his bed.

“Randy! Come on, we’re getting out of here.” She says with a smile on her face, scooping up the halfling before he could protest.  She goes to the wall that would be the next cell and punches it as well, revealing Raz’ul standing in the middle of the room with a look of concentration on his face.

“Oh hey guys, guess that’s one way to make an entrance or exit.” He greets them and walks over, healing his friends back to normal.

“Do we want to find Wesley and kick his butt or do we just find our gear and make a run for it?” Yashee asks, cracking her knuckles to prepare to punch another wall.

“I think it would be better to find our gear and get out, but if we just happen to find Wesley on the way…” Raz’ul replies, a grin creeping on his face.  Randy remains quiet, thinking of the options. Yashee shrugs and punches the wall leading to the hallway, not bothering with the doorway and steps out. Wesley is there to greet them, having a look of disapproval on his face.

“Oh, this won’t do! How about y-” He starts to speak before getting punched in the head by Yashee, who is now raging at his tone.  The two others stand in silence as Yashee lets out a huff and walks towards the stairs. They follow behind and all three find their gear and instruments sitting next to the front door, allowing them a clean escape.  Randy stays quiet for most of the walk back to town, thinking of the small whispers of lies, or even possible truths Wesley told him during his time captive. The other two talk amongst themselves, acting like nothing had happened to them while there.  Something in Randy made him want to hurt them, to make them remember that they were just tormented by a man for what he called science. The two slow and look at Randy, realizing he's been quiet for some time now.

“Randy? What's wrong?” Yashee asks, looking at Randy with some concern.

“Don’t you guys find it weird that we got out so easily, that your bonds were a bit too simple?” He asks the anger beginning to boil up now.  Raz’ul nods and puts a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder.

“Randy, I understand what we went through was terrible, but we’re out-” Before he could finish, Randy smacks his hand away and just stalks forward.

“You don’t understand what terrible is...Not like I do” He says the last part quietly and continues to walk forward, leaving the two behind him.  The group remains silent as they make their way back to school, unsure if they should talk about what happened, or what Randy had said.


End file.
